


The Struggle For Protection

by hinotoriii



Series: Unbreakable Threads [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinotoriii/pseuds/hinotoriii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The security of one Exalt after an assassination attempt on their life is of the utmost priority. Especially when that Exalt is both a beloved friend to many and a sister whom is looked up to and admired by her younger siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Struggle For Protection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyppa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyppa/gifts).



> Just a quick little one-shot, set after Lucina's warning of what will happen to Emmeryn when she visits Chrom and Robin in-game, and I believe a tiny bit before the events of part 2 of the story 'Five Times Lucina Watches Over Her Parents (And The One Time She Doesn't Have To)'.
> 
> This was mostly written to explore the connections between the characters at this point in the story. A point where Robin and Chrom are slowly beginning to tread awkwardly around one another (so much so others are starting to see a shift in ... well, _something_ ), Robin is beginning to grow a better friendship with Emmeryn, and Emmeryn and Frederick are kind of a thing but it's kept so low key that no one seems to have picked up on _that_ yet. 
> 
> ... That part probably isn't terribly noticeable though unless you really squint when you read this. Mostly, I just wanted to attempt to illustrate just how close everyone really is to one another. They're like a really tight-knitted family.

"... And I think we should do something about this balcony. I don't feel leaving it unguarded is safe for you given the current circumstances."

Lost deeply within her own thoughts, Robin darts her eyes around her as she assess the surrounding area. She's looking over Emmeryn's balcony, trying to calculate the possible number of scenarios which could present themselves if they were to leave the problem unattended to.

Robin isn't daft enough to be complacent after their success at protecting the Exalt the previous night. Other than keeping her safe, they really hadn't succeeded at anything -- in fact Robin would argue they had failed in their defences to have Gangrel's men pass them with such ease. She knows that had it not been for Marth -- whom she was still unsure if they could consider a friend or a foe, even after the young girls unmasking -- there was a high chance Emmeryn wouldn't even be alive. The thought itself was one which sat deep in the very pit of her stomach like a heavy weight.

"Phila's agreed to have some of her fliers stand guard within the grounds below during nightfall. Should anything untoward happen, they'd be able to aid quickly without going through all the trouble of running through the castle just to reach this room."

"That’s good to hear. But still," Robin continues, turning around to walk towards the other woman stood within the room. Her brow knots tighter in her contemplation, and already Robin can hear Chrom's words replay in her mind, the request he had asked of her to aid in their plans of tighten security around the castle for his older sisters protection. She knew he wouldn't be able to rest until all involved were absolutely certain that every possibility had been accounted for, especially with the mixture of worry and panic which was still flowing through him.

"We should really consider if there's anything else we can do to keep you safe. Especially as you've already decided not to move to another room in the castle."

"No. I refuse to take a cowardice way out by hiding simply due to last nights events," Emmeryn says,a soothing calmness resonating in her words. She shakes her head. "This is the place where I feel the most comfortable, and where I find myself able to find solutions to areas of my work better. I am not about to leave that behind and submit to fear."

"Right," Robin sighs. She had known that would be the answer, yet it was worth finding out if Emmeryn's opinion had changed in any way. "I had a feeling that would still be your way of thinking, Milady."

"Robin," Emmeryn says, her lips turning upwards in the hints of a warming smile. "Simply how long will it be until you finally grow to stop calling me by my title? You are a friend to us all, you need only refer to me as Emmeryn."

"Oh. O-of course," Robin stutters, reaching up to rub a hand at the back of her neck sheepishly. Her attention darts away from the older woman, and Robin finds herself trying to fight the way she can feel her cheeks beginning to slowly burn in their blush. Even though she's known the royal family for a long period of time now, Robin still isn't truly used to addressing the eldest sibling so informally. Still, she clears her throat slightly, straightening her posture in an act of returning to her professionalism and continuing to speak.

"Then perhaps -- if you do not wish to move to a safer room -- you would instead feel comfortable with someone staying close to your side instead? I noticed earlier that there seems to be an adjoining room which could be used so you wouldn't be disturbed when you retired at night. If you wanted, someone whom you trust could remain in that room and keep a watch for you."

"And who would you suggest to carry out such a task Robin?" asks Emmeryn. "Who would be available if we were to ask, keeping sure not to disturb other patterns and guard shifts already present within the castle?"

For a moment Robin lets herself think. She considers those she knows work close to and whom Emmeryn seems to feel comfortable around, quickly throwing aside those candidates that were already preoccupied with other duties. As she frowns Robin begins to wonder if someone who has known the Exalt for longer than herself would not be best suited for making such a decision, yet when her mind falls onto that of both Lissa and Chrom suddenly Robin is struck by an idea.

"Why not Frederick?" She suggests, looking up once more in time to catch Emmeryn's reaction. "You've known him for a long period of time, and he's trustworthy in his aims to protect and defend the royal family."

Emmeryn's brow knits itself together tightly at Robin’s suggestion. A few moments pass between them, before Emmeryn is turning her head away from Robin slightly to instead focus upon another spot present within the room.

"While it is the truth that there are very few people I trust with my life more than Frederick, I'm afraid he is already otherwise occupied with the protection of my younger siblings."

"And?" Robin presses. "I’m sure we’re able to shuffle things around ever so slightly. Frederick’s duties include protecting all three of you, and I’m certain that he would be content to keep a watch on your own safety until the risk on your life settles somewhat and all can return to a better sense of normality. Plus both Chrom and Lissa are Shepherds. They're trained to hone a blade or to at least act quickly in the face of  potential danger. Should the occasion ever arise, they would both be better prepared and equipped to face a potential threat than yourself."

"Even so, I would not feel content leaving them to fend for themselves entirely. They are, after all, royalty themselves. They could both be targets as well as I."

“Both of your siblings would never be left to fend for themselves. Not really,” Robin says. She can tell by the look on Emmeryn’s face that she is considering the suggestion placed before her, and that if it weren’t for Chrom and Lissa’s safety concerning her, she most likely would have already agreed to the option. “Don’t you see? With the level of the protection the castle would be put under, Chrom and Lissa would both be safe. And if anyone were to enter it, the rest of the Shepherds have agreed to lend their aid once more.”

Emmeryn seems to pause to contemplate the idea for a while longer, and Robin finds herself waiting for bated breath for her final decision. If Emmeryn decides that she’s still not content with the suggestion, Robin will have to figure out another idea to keep her safe. She hopes however that she won’t have to, as although loathe to admit it, Robin is beginning to run rather scarce for thinking things up from just the top of her head. She may have to consider researching other methods if needs be.

“Alright,” Emmeryn eventually responds, causing Robin’s eyebrows to raise in hopefulness. “If Frederick feels it to be a good solution also, then I shall agree to have him on guard. But I must ask a favour from you in return.”

“Of course,” Robin quickly says. “What is it you need from me?”

Emmeryn gracefully moves, making her way to one of the chairs in the room and allowing herself to sit down. Robin’s gaze follows the movement, yet she does not move to sit herself. Instead she remains on her feet, patiently waiting for Emmeryn to speak her request.

“If Frederick is to watch over me, then I would wish you to watch over both Chrom and Lissa whenever you can. That is the only thing I ask of you.”

Robin’s eyes widen, and she takes a step forward towards the Exalt.

“I would look out for them anyway without you needing to ask it of me,” She answers. “But if it helps to make you feel better at hearing the words yourself, then of course I shall. They’ll both be safe, I can promise you that.”

Robin watches as Emmeryn let’s out a long breath as if relieved by the response. Her eyes close for a moment, before she opens them once more to face Robin once more.

"Thank you," She says in response. Robin gives a small little bow, before finally allowing herself to sit into one of the seats near Emmeryn. "It helps to make my own worries settle hearing you say that. I feel better when I know the two of them are in the best hands, and if not Frederick, then I can think of no one better to be by their side than you, Robin."

Robin tilts her head slightly to one side in a curious action, a strand of hair falling free from the grip of her ponytail. Emmeryn must sense the bewilderment felt from her words on Robin's behalf, as she shares a small yet warm smile towards her,

"The bond you share with my brother is a strong one. I can tell just by looking at the both of you. While it is true Chrom is naturally kind at heart and always striving to help and place his trust in others, the way he's done that with you is ... unique. He values you highly."

While the words are welcome to hear, they stir a feeling that's present deep within her, one which she feels she needs to stamp down and ignore. Her thoughts quickly remind her that the reason for her closeness to the Exalts brother is purely due to him making her his official Tactician, and that during the past year or so of knowing one another they've grown to become close friends.

She's saved from thinking of a response by the sound of the doors opening, and when both Robin and Emmeryn turn to look at who it is that's entered they can instantly tell by the familiar head of hair alone that it's Chrom. As his eyes fall onto Emmeryn a bright smile appears upon his face, and he quickly strides across the room to where the two of them are sat, Robin slowly beginning to rise to her feet.

"Sister," He says, smiling at her first and then at Robin. "Robin. I trust things have been going well?"

"They have. Robin and I have found a good suggestion to improve the security for me here. Much by her convincing nature."

Emmeryn shares another smile of her own in Robin's direction, and Robin resists the urge to stare down at her own feet, however interesting they may have suddenly become.

"You have? What is it?"

"Emmeryn has said that although she doesn't want to leave this part of the castle, she is content with having someone skilled and who she trusts remain close during the later hours;" Robin says in response. She pauses, straightening her back slightly as Chrom's attention falls completely on to her. "I proposed we ask Frederick if he would wish to help, since your sister knows him well."

Chrom gives a quick nod at the proposition, coming to a decision with little thought or delay.

"I'm sure Frederick would be more than fine with filling that request if it’s what’s wished. It's something that we can ask him when he arrives here himself in a little while."

"How are the other plans coming along, Chrom?" Emmeryn asks, changing the course of the conversation slightly.

"Well so far," Chrom replies, reaching a hand up to rub at his brow. "Vaike, Stahl and myself have been speaking with the rest of the guards and finding other areas within and around the castle which required attention. Lissa was talking with both Mirirel and Ricken, and when I passed her by on the way here she mentioned they were about to look in a few tomes to see if there were any protection spells which could be cast on or around the Emblem, just to add an extra layer of fortification against it being stolen."

"It sounds as if everyone's been busy this morning with plans. I'll be glad when we can eventually rest at ease once more."

"As will I," Chrom sighs out. He lets his hand fall back down to his side, quickly glancing towards Robin before speaking once more. "Do you mind if I borrow Robin for a quick word?"

"Not at all. I think we've mostly covered all we can here anyway, have we not Robin?"

"For now, at least," Robin answers. "But I'll be sure to let either one of you know should any other suggestions come to my mind in the future."

"Alright. I greatly appreciate your efforts," Emmeryn says, giving a small nod with her words.

With the sudden feeling of a hand pressed lightly against her back both Chrom and Robin turn to leave the room. Robin grows conscious of how close Chrom remains to her side, and with Emmeryn's earlier words still fresh and present in her mind she finds herself once again fighting the warmth that battles to break free among her cheeks. It’s silly of her, really, especially given the circumstances. Yet there’s little she can do to stop the light blush from appearing either way.

Chrom leads the two of them out the door, keeping it open behind them as he manoeuvres to one side. Suddenly they slow to a stop in the hallway; and Robin is suddenly aware of Chrom's face ducking close so he can speak to her in a low voice which Emmeryn couldn’t hear from where she still remained inside her room.

"I'm seeing to it that the hole in the wall Marth found is repaired," He says. His hand moves away from Robin's back, and she turns her head to look at him. "While I'm thankful she had been there to aid and warn us of what was going to happen, it's still an area I don't wish our enemies discovering themselves."

Robin turns her body to face Chrom directly, making sure to maintain eye contact with him as she does so. Her brow furrows slightly, a slight air of confusion clouding over her from what she’d heard him say.

“While I agree with the idea, shouldn’t Emmeryn at least know about Marth’s visit and what she said to us? I would imagine everything we learnt from her last night would be of great importance.”

Chrom shakes his head. “No. She doesn’t need to know this. There’s enough for her to worry about at the moment, and I know she’s more scared of what almost happened to her last night than she’s letting on.” Robin watches as he let’s out a sigh, reaching up to scratch at a spot at the back of his head. “Not to mention -- if I told her I’d have to explain how the hole got there in the first place.”

Her confusion vanishes, instead replacing itself with a look of fondness from Robin’s part. She tilts her head to one side, hair swaying in the movement, and notices the odd way that Chrom has begun to fidget after what he’d just said.

“You’ve never told her that you were the one to cause the hole during a training session, have you?”

“I -- no. Not … exactly. No. But if I’m being honest right now, it’s only because I’ve had it at the back of my mind to repair the damage for some time now.”

Robin can’t help but to let out a small chuckle, finding Chrom’s continuous clumsy streak amusing. She misses the way he gives a little smile at her apparent amusement -- the first he’s probably worn that morning that’s an outcome of calmness -- before catching himself and attempting to keep a straight face once more.

“Gaius is also providing us with some information about how the group managed to sneak into the castle last night in the first place,” Chrom says, continuing the conversation from before again. “He doesn’t know much about what the actual plans entailed, yet there’s some things he’s shared which have helped highlight areas in which we need to improve upon our defenses still. Lissa also mentioned that if you wished to do so, they could probably do with another helping hand in their research at the moment. Apparently Miriel believes you have somewhat of a knack for finding good spells and enchantments.”

“I’d be more than happy to lend a hand. I know how tedious tomes can be sometimes when searching for something in particular.”

“Right.” Chrom takes a small step back, setting a bit more distance between them both. “Go ahead, then. I’m going to stay with my sister and speak with her a little while longer. At least until Frederick arrives so we can ask him about the idea the both of you have come up with.”

Robin gives a small nod, and afterwards starts to walk away. Just as her feet have walked a few paces she hears the sound of Chrom calling out her name once more. It causes her to slow to a stop, and when she looks over her shoulder at him she notices Chrom’s eyes drawn on her still. Upon his face there is a final, thankful smile meant for her.

“Thank you. For helping with the safety of my sister. And for helping me with these requests today.”

Robin pauses, before eventually relaxing her shoulders and smiling at him again herself. She doesn’t reply with any words -- she doesn’t have to, since the meaning behind any words she has to share are already shared between them -- and instead begins to walk away again. The sound of her boots hitting the ground filling the air that surrounds her, and she spares not even a moment to look behind her once more, missing the way Chrom continues to watch her for a little while longer, until finally he let’s out a small sigh. Turning to step back into the open doorway, Chrom returns to where he knows his sister remains waiting for him.


End file.
